


Of Elemmakil and his Coming to Gondolin

by Narya_Flame



Series: Nárë a Lindalë [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2018, First Age, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: Love and loyalty demand hard choices...A gift for Kenaz for Fandom Stocking 2018.





	Of Elemmakil and his Coming to Gondolin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenaz/gifts).



> Belated happy holidays, Kenaz! I seem to remember we share a liking for Elemmakil, so I hope you enjoy this little offering.

“I do not like it.”

Ecthelion sighed. “I know, old friend.”

Fingers of sunlight crept through the murk of dawn. A whispering breeze, sharp with the bite of winter, lifted their cloaks and stirred their hair. Elemmakil's green eyes flared. “We murdered our kin and crossed that hellscape in the name of freedom, and now we are to squirrel ourselves away in the mountains like children playing hide and seek?” His mouth twisted. “What does the lady Aredhel say?”

“She will not leave her brother.” Ecthelion laid a gentle hand on Elemmakil's shoulder. “Stay, if you wish. I am not asking you to follow me.”

The answering smile was crooked and sad. “I would follow you into Angband itself, whether you asked it of me or no.” He closed his eyes and turned his face to the wind, and the even features settled into resolve. “Very well. I will come with you to Gondolin.”

Ecthelion pressed a light kiss to his brow. “For my part, I am glad.”

The rising sun flashed on the lake, and gold shafts shot through the thick grey clouds that curled into fists in the sky.

 


End file.
